When Wolves Weep
by PhoenixSongs
Summary: Bella, Jacobs twin, went missing three years ago in Seattle. When she turns up in La Push, smothered in blood, terrified and unsure of what happened, can the Cullen's and the Pack save what might already be gone? Vampires and Wolves xx K  for blood.
1. The Unexpected Guest

"She's been gone three years now," Jacob spoke sullenly, out of nowhere, and with a dead look in his eyes.

The surrounding teenagers looked down, walking a little closer with a reassuring smile, offering a pat on the shoulder, a soft hug, a calming influence.

The vampires felt great empathy for his loss, knowing, through emotions or mind reading or personal experience how much losing a loved one could hurt.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Alice asked slowly,

"We were shopping in Seattle, she left for a book store and never came back." His memories of his beloved twin ran through his head, mixed in with hate and longing and love, worry and fear and resignation and ultimate sadness.

Things had changed since that day; Jacob wasn't the fifteen year old kid running around Seattle without a care.

He had responsibilities, power, and now he had the ability to find her, but he had left it too late.

He had changed a month after she vanished and by then her scent was faded and gone.

"I can't keep doing this; let's race." Jacob leaped on his bike, trying to distract himself desperately, and Jasper, Alice, and Edward did the same. Lining up on the familiar dirt track, Seth held his arms high, dropped them and covered his ears, trying to save himself from the roars of four motor bikes.

The finish line was in sight when they heard the purr of a finely tuned engine and a rapidly pounding heart.

They spun around, watching the midnight blue convertible fly at a tailspin and park itself - nose first - straight at them.

The engine stopped, the passenger - who was blanked out by the tinted windows - took a deep breath.

All four teenager's looked on, how had anyone found this place? How had they made such a precise move?

The door flung open and the rancid smell of old blood hit every one.

A figure emerged, long brown hair knotted and caked with darkened red, pale face streaked with the same,

"Jacob!" The voice was terrified and lost, scared and seeking reassurance desperately.

"Bells?" Jacob whispered, taking a step forward,

She nodded as tears careened down her cheeks. Jacob ran to her with inhuman speed, folding her blood streaked form in a hug, regardless of the reasoning behind it.

"I think I did something stupid," She whispered as she wept into Jacob's shirt.

Tear tracks cleared tiny streaks in the scarlet on her face.

And no words were said.

**Wanna thank my brand new BETA The Bird That Flies At dawn :)**


	2. Home Truths

Jacob took care of her.

Wrapping her in a sweatshirt and trying to clean the flaking blood from her face as she mumbled words no one could understand.

Jacob drove the bloodied car home, Bella in the passenger seat.

He didn't ask where the car came from.

Didn't ask why her top was torn.

He drove, with his arm around her shoulders as she kept crying.

Only Edward knew - even in the circumstances - that he was just happy to see his sister.


	3. Sagas

A few days past.

And no explanations were divulged.

The blood was washed away, the car was cleaned, the torn clothes discarded and replaced by designer gifts from Alice and various shirts from Jacob.

Charlie was away on business.

So he remained unaware that his daughter was home, and - being a police man - everyone was glad of it.

'Bella, we're trying to help.' Jacob said slowly as he sat her on a log on the beach; the only place that she was ever a little calmer. 'We need to know what happened. We don't care what it is.'

'Do you remember the Quileoute legends?' She said slowly.

Jacob nodded, confused.

'I don't.' She remarked sadly, 'Can you tell me them? About the wolves?'

Jacob did not understand the question but had understood little of her few words of late, so he complied, telling shortened versions of the saga's of spirit warriors and great transformations and cold ones and the mighty wolves. He held her hand when he told her them, and she wept harder with very word he said.

'Bella, please,' Jacob begged to understand.

'I was so stupid. I should have looked - called… But i thought…'

'What, Bella? _What?' _

'He told us we were sick. Infected. And that if we didn't go with him we'd hurt the people around us. That we were monsters. And I - I believed him Jacob. We all believed him. ' She cried, her head in her hands,

'Bella… Are you one of the wolves?'

She shook her head, desperately trying to deny it, but words crept from her lips that confirmed it.

_'Yes.'_


	4. Windows

Jacob called the Cullens while she slept, they had wanted to help, and he told them all he knew.

Bella had transformed in a phase of fury in public, when she was only fifteen; scared, confused, she had done exactly what the voice in her head had told her to.

The voice that was the leader of her pack.

If you can call the dictatorship she was trapped in a pack.

The voice had told her she was unnatural, a monstrosity; she had believed him, because she had no one to tell her different. She had been away so long she had forgotten the legends that surrounded her real home, and she had never paid much attention to the tales anyway. She did not remember the stories that heralded the wolves as great protectors, instead seeing herself as pure evil.

The leader - Bella had not known his real name, and had called him 'Commander' by his own christening.

Talk about a god complex.

She didn't talk about the things they had done, what he had made her do, but wild thoughts ran through Jacob's head that had him shaking, but skipped forward, to where she had talked to him, heard his real intentions through the pack connection of mind reading - though she did not state what they were - she had tried to leave but he had attacked.

Locked her away with the rest of her old, lost pack in anger.

Left her in an animalistic cage for months in the dark.

And then all Bella could remember was driving in a flashy car with no memory of getting there.

The Cullen's had snarled, and pledged to help with everything they could, feeling pity for the teenager with too much on her shoulders, but they did not know which town, or even country this had happened in, so they could do nothing until Bella would speak out.

And Jake had hung up, ready to tell Bella that the Cullens, who she had exchanged a word or two with, were coming over, to find her bedroom empty, and the window open. 

**Readers - i am aware this entire story is without words thus far, this is because she is basically shut down, she cant quite function, she's been through a lot and she has been locked away in silence for a long time,**

**REVIEW!**

**xx**


	5. Voices

The Cullens arrived at the Swan residence in a matter of minutes, finding it silent and empty with a scrawled note that stated the circumstances of the desolation.

_'Bella ran, out looking, can you help?'_

Of course the Cullens complied, following Jacob's scent into the forest and running for many miles until they came across the massive russet wolf, he thought his thanks to Edward who nodded kindly; they ran together, following the floral scent that permeated through the woodland, coming to a clearing littered with torn trees, on closer inspection it was noted that this had not been a clearing before now, and was in fact the prize for the violence that had torn through here.

But Bella was not here.

They followed the scent further, where more destruction followed, conversing lightly about her strength, or, perhaps, what she looked like as a wolf.

Jacob was adamant that she would be white, stating that colour came with a part of your heart.

And Bella's heart was white, soft, innocent, and purely good, he swore his life upon this, even after everything, he knew his sister.

_Please help us, Bella, Please…He was so angry when you left…Please…It hurts…_

Whispery voices echoed through Edward's extra hearing.

"I can hear something, calling Bella's name," Edward yelled, his friends and siblings stopping in their tracks, running to him as he stared into space, trying to hear more of the faraway voices.

"I thought you couldn't hear Bella's mind"' Alice gushed.

"I can't but…the voices are talking to her."

"The voice of her pack!" Jacob yelled in his head, causing Edward to nod vigourously.

_"Please come back, Bella…he only wants you…"_ the voice pleaded, sending shivers down Edward's spine, the voices were not cruel.

They were desperate.

And hurt.

Edward ran, desperate to cease the awful voices plaguing her, but it was difficult to locate them; without moving they swung in and out, screaming and silent at the same time.

They emerged in a real clearing this time, natural, rather than a scene of destruction, looking wildly around they saw the flash of silvery white before they saw her.

On her side, twitching her eyes were screwed up in pain.

She moaned painfully, evoking pity in all around her.

Her huge paws over her muzzle, scratching desperately at her head, as though trying to gouge through her skull.

There laid a gleaming silver cat, smaller than wolves, sleek and smooth, and yet spotted with dirt and more scarlet blood.

They ran to her, desperate, afraid.

_"Save us…"_ the voices cried.


	6. Opposites

"Edward?"

"Bella? I thought you were sleeping?"

"No, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not telling Jake about the pack."

"What?"

"Jake told me you can read minds? Couldn't you hear them?"

"Oh, them? Yes, I could hear them…"

"Well thank you for not telling Jake what they said…That would have hurt him."

"I won't tell him - but I think you should."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm a mind reader."

"Point taken, but please do elaborate."

"You don't know how worried he's been over the last years, and when you showed up he didn't care what you'd done, or where you'd been. He was just happy you were home."

"But telling him would upset him. If he knew what happened…"

'Not knowing is hurting him. All the ideas going through his head, they're driving him mad, and he wants to help you. I think you should let him."

"I can't. He'd be so angry; he'd go after Him, and He would hurt him."

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it's going to be fine. You know that?"

"Aren't vampires meant to smell all sickly sweet?"

"To shape shifters they are, do I?"

"No…You smell...nice…"

"I thought the same about shape shifters…But you smell…"

"Ahem, anyway, I'm going to…go somewhere else now."

"Ahem, Yeah - you should - you should get some sleep you must be…tired?"

"You know something?"

"What's up?"

"I think it is going to be alright."

**A little EdwardxBella!**

**Awwww,,,**

**I am aware this is a monologue I didn't just forget to add anything else.**

**I hope you like that I've switched it up because this is kind of a turning point...**

xx


	7. Fiction

'Jacob!' Bella launched herself at her brother, with a strength that would have probably comatose a human,

'Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Are you ok?' He soared into questioning, while Bella hugged her brothers middle desperately, not injured or even distressed, just needing a hug, as she often did of late.

'I love you, Jake,' She remarked with a renewed desperation to her voice, Jacob didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her shoulders, crushing her to him, as though in doing so he would never lose her.

'Dad's coming home soon…' Jacob said slowly, unsure as to what her reaction might be,

'What did he do when i left?' _Left_… She seemed to think that the past years she had been gone were her choice… Her _fault_…

'He lost it a bit,' Jacob admitted, leading her to the kitchen and scrambling through cupboards for a meal that he didn't want to eat,

'He tore up Seattle, lost posters, hell he almost got you on a milk carton.' Jacob sighed, weighing his words before he said them 'I did too, you know, the first few months after i changed… i was running around pretty much all of Washington, trying to trace your scent, i didn't come home until Sam ordered me to, i hated him for doing it…' hated - but at the same time respected him for making the choice he would not except.

'I'm sorry, Jake, I thought…' She slumped against the counter, 'I thought it was something else and i thought that i was doing you all a favour.'

'Shush, Bells, we all know it wasn't your fault, and you didn't leave, you were… Stolen.' his voice was steeled with fury, and insistence at that fact.

Bella nodded doubtfully,

'Bells, i know you won't talk about it but… This guy needs to suffer, and most of the blood you turned up in was yours,' Jacob's tone had darkened i a way that Bella did not recognise,

it scared her.

'And i think you need him to suffer too, you think i'm just ignoring the TV being on all times in the night? We both know you're not sleeping.'

Bella's face turned into a scowl, disliking that Jacob knew this about her.

Jacob thought back to when they had not a secret from each other, and when their father had joked about their twin telepathy.

Things were much simpler back when telepathy was impossible along with vampires and shape shifters,

Rather than a reality residing in their best friends.

Jacob missed the fiction that he used to relish rather than run from.

The fiction that they had shared in fairy tales, not the lies that had torn them from each other.

Jacob missed the days before.

Bella did too.


	8. Plotting

Bella was plotting.

Edward knew she was plotting.

When Jacob was gone and had asked him to look out for Bella - and when he came of his own violation; which he did much more often - with lies about questions and scenery and boredom, bringing books and CD's and movies that Bella had spoken of or he thought she might enjoy, and with unfathomable reasoning as to why.

But he had heard, those rare times she didn't come to greet him when - he attributed it to not focusing her feline hearing - his car had arrived from nowhere, the shuffling of paper, generally followed by a gasp as he knocked, and a much faster pace of crackling sheets and the click of her bedroom door lock.

Bella knew that Edward knew she was plotting.

She knew the extent of vampire hearing, knew that he heard and felt her secrets that were locked away behind her bedroom door.

She saw his sidelong glances, questioning gaze's and gentle pointing out that once when she had fallen asleep on her planning that the imprint of black ink was on her chin.

But he had boundaries, and he had no idea what she was plotting.

So her plotting remained a secret.

And when he left; an eventuality she found herself detesting, she returned to her plotting, her walls papered with scavenged maps and lists of states and countries, cities and newspaper cuttings, missing persons reports and police files photocopied behind their absent father's back.

Of course even if he broke his adorable conduct that was focused upon him back whenever he was from, he would not find her scurried writings and rushed conclusions.

Because she lived with her brother and she had a feeling that neither he or the gentlemanly vampire would not go searching through her underwear drawer.

Especially considering that she had purchased several of the most… questionable underwear selections in all of the country, meaning that her secrets were secured by the flimsy laces and silks, which were more daunting than steel and padlocks to this different class of man.

She had giggled to herself manically as she had come across this idea.

Although there was a sad and foolish part of her that had imagined the look on Edward's face had he gone scurrying through there…

She pushed those thoughts back every time they encroached her psyche and went back to her plotting.


	9. Optimism

Bella was getting better.

Jacob thought to himself one day when he, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward went to the beach.

Jacob - the optimist of the family - had wanted things to be alright again, wanted her tired eyes to rest, but for her days to be spent awake, rather than a huddled lump in her bed, staring and crying and then staring again.

When she had taken the first unneeded step from that sanctuary he had wanted to dance with joy, and did in fact, his nature taking over and folding her into a hug and wiping her glassy eyes clear of the tears there.

Almost a month had passed since she had taken those steps, after those precious first hours she had spent her days with little variety; here at the beach, on the cliffs, or in her room, eyes watching wildly nothing and whispering unintelligibly to herself, often counting on her fingers and occasionally sprouting the names of people Jacob didn't know.

After that had begun to fade away she would be seen with sheets of crumpled paper littering her pockets or the floor of her bedroom; when Jacob had snuck a look at a single one she had crumpled and left on the kitchen floor he had seen what looked like a city scape, hideously detailed and added with half a dozen annotations, all written in minute scrawl - and, when Jacob had implored the Cullen's with superior eyesight, had not been in any language they knew of.

He had been afraid she had lost it for a long time.

After his mention of their returning father, she had changed once more; her obsessive notations and furious sketching had subsided, and Jacob, assuming all would be okay, calmed.

Even her quiet features were starting to draw back, revealing the witty, sarcastic, wild Bella that he had known once upon a time.

He assumed all was well and Bella wanted him to continue doing so, hid from him behind a shield of humour and designer labels - few would see that this was an act, that the smile was a mask to keep her calculations from his eyes and that the wit was her way to cease her screaming.

But - when Charlie Swan was was only three days from returning - she had vanished for two panic filled hours, returning with the ripped evidence that she had phased and the dying eyes that showed her agony.

But she was an adapt enough actress to claim that she had rushed through a thorn grove in her guilt of leaving with no explanation and that it was still aching from healing.

And her mask returned, covering her plans that would kill Jacob and destroy any trace of optimism that might have survived her interruptions.


	10. Letters Pertaining to Bella: Part One

**These are in a lot of different medias, note, texts, letters etc. I hope you like the different approach, and please don't blame me for complexity! I loved this idea the moment I thought of it and tried to make it as simple as possible - it always says who is being spoken to and speaking, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**This is part one after it's over there's going to be another because it's leading up to something big, ooh tension is building ;) any ideas or reviews don't hesitate to send.**

**There is a time line in the next update for anyone who's confused.**

**xx**

BellsBellsBells.

**What's up Jake?**

Guess who convinced Dad into taking us to Seattle for the weekend?

**No. Way.**

Hells yeah.

**OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY SHOPPING SPREES!**

WOAH, what's with the sudden love of consumerism, Bells?

**Not consumerism. A boring summer, spring break, and a trip with my dear dear twin! XD**

Well, DUH. Dis is gonna be da BOMB.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear lord, Jacob, how old are you?<strong>

**MISSING CHILD.**

**Isabella Swan,**

**Last seen August, 22 in Seattle.**

**15 years of age**

**Brown hair,**

**Pale skin,**

**Brown eyes,**

**If sighted please call.**

* * *

><p><em>Bella,<em>

_I know I can't send this to you - it'd be pretty damn stupid if i tried considering I have no idea where you are, but whatever._

_I got a shrink, Dad says I haven't been doing so good since you've been gone. She's nice I guess, a little nuts maybe, but who cares?_

_This was her idea._

_She said I should try to let go of you - I practically hit her when she dared say that. After that she said that; 'cause I'm so certain you're still out there - I should write to you, that I have a lot to say and need a way to vent._

_Thus the reason I just snapped my pen and am trying really hard to think about something that really means anything to me._

_Thing is - we weren't sappy and overly emotional, we don't do speeches and poetry and all that junk._

_So I tried this:_

_Dear Bella,_

_We're seventeen today._

_You missed our 'Sweet Sixteen' like you used to say, you were soooo excited to be older, sixteen was you're year; you used to scream as it got closer and closer - It's so harsh you got lost so close to it -_

_We didn't celebrate our birthday that year._

_I refused and Dad didn't push. I don't think he especially wanted a party either._

_I spent my sixteenth in the shape of a wolf._

_Yeah. I shifted._

_The pack's cool I guess, and they've helped me a lot with you being gone._

_Anyway; our sixteenth, I was running around Seattle like a nut job and nearly got shot by some cop - did in fact, it hurt like a bitch. But I don't give a shit._

_I know you'll probably never read this - even when you do come home I'll probably be too embarrassed by my sappy memories to show it to you._

_But anyway,_

_I love you._

_I miss you._

_And I'll stay in Forks, and I'll wait a thousand years for you to come back._

_- Jake_

_xx_

_PS._

_Happy Seventeenth Bells._

* * *

><p><strong>Message from Jacob: Dad, did the witness lead to anything?<strong>

Message from Charlie: No.

**Message from Jacob: Nothing?**

Message from Charlie: No.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bells,<em>

_Hi - maybe you're bored of my whining and think I'm pathetic from the first letter, but I think, stupidly, it kind of helped._

_Christmas came and went, not much snow but enough ice that you'd probably be in the hospital from slipping on it._

_Like you couldn't manage that anyways._

_We didn't do Christmas the first year after you left. Not a tree, no presents; I went back to Seattle as a wolf, alone this time - the pack have friends and family, I couldn't keep dragging them away when they hardly knew you._

_There's this new family in Forks; vampires, we were all a little skeptical at first, keeping them away from us, but one's a mind reader, and he asked if I needed help. I found him traveling through Seattle Christmas morning even though I'd said no._

_After that things got better._

_I think you would have liked them, Bells._

_There's Carlisle - a doctor (Mental right? But human blood just doesn't affect him! how cool huh?) I think you could have used him as he's better than all the doctors at Forks general put together and you need a bloody good doctor._

_Esme - Like a mum but… Mumsier… Just… Warm. She hugs you and it's like… It's just warm._

_Rosalie - Bit of a bitch, but you still would have tried to like her._

_Emmett - MOST AWESOME DUDE EVER. Second best prancer next to you, and hell, I'm bloody prejudiced._

_Jasper - Quiet but tells epic war stories. He fought in the civil war - LOL -_

_Alice - She scares me… Hyperactive and tiny. She keeps buying me clothes… Don't really know whether to indulge her or run._

_Edward - He reminds me of you and I kind of hate him for it._

_- Jacob_

_xx_

_PS._

_I've started building motor bikes from those heaps in the shed that were there when we built it. Call me pathetic and mental but I built the one you liked best first. It's Purple._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's going to be about four of these, in succession, it was going to be two but my original first was about two thousand words long - I liked it better because of the ups and downs but I decided it was overboard, expect the rest tomorrow :)<strong>_

_**Now it'll stop and start when developments - like the Cullens - arrive.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Letters pertaining to Bella: Part Two

**We get that you don't want to talk about her, Jake, but you don't have to totally ignore us for weeks on end every time we ask about her.**

Sorry, Emmett, Bella's kind of a sore spot.

**I asked Alice to look for her…**

DID SHE SEE HER?

**No… But she keeps seeing a man every time she does look…**

Why tell me if nothing new happened, Emmett?

**I don't know… But I'm gonna go with the assumption it was stupid 'cause my family keeps glaring at me…**

A note for later, Cullen - whilst speaking of my still missing twin sister do not make me assume that your physic sibling has sighted her. I am not going to enjoy this detention.

**Oops…**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bells,<em>

_Well._

_We're eighteen now._

_And everyone is starting to give up on you._

_Dad told me that it was time to stop whining and that I should sell the bike that I won't let anyone touch._

_I feel pretty damn guilty that I punched him in the face._

_But I know you're coming home, so I tell myself that I'm just looking after it until you're back._

_And it's yours, so who am I to sell it?_

_I'll never let that bike go and I won't give up on you like everyone else has._

_Not ever._

_The Cullens haven't given up you you know, they're totally on my side and they promise the second I graduate - they refuse to let me go before - they're going to go with me around the world tracking you._

_Because I told them about you, and they kind of fell in love with you, like everyone does._

_You do that; people see your picture, or I tell them a story about our trips and pranks and jokes and I see this expression on their face._

_People don't make that face around me; Only you._

_Edward makes that face a lot, it's sly and subtle, but I've taught myself to see it._

_The people you meet… They just… Light up._

_You light them up, Bells._

_You're like the sun._

_Warm and kind and easy to love._

_You don't argue or fight, not when you don't have to - not like me, the idiot that fights everyone that pisses me of (I'm getting better, I swear)._

_And I told the Cullens this, and Esme - she had the smile first, it's tiny, just a way that - when she sees your picture, or hears your name, her eyes melt a little bit, and her smile dimples and you see how eager she is to meet you, how much she loves you even though she doesn't know you._

_Edward was next, he always asks to know more, although he sees most of it in my head so thats probably why he cares so much - he's one with the first hand account of you; he's seen you smile and laugh and speak, seen you run and dance and sing terribly at the top of your lungs. I think he knows you almost as well as I do._

_This letter is starting to depress me._

_People aren't meant to go without the sun for this long._

_I Love you,_

_Jake._

_xx_

_PS._

_Charlie tried to clean away your room and I punched him... again._

_Oops…_

* * *

><p><strong>EdwardEdwardEdward!<strong>

What, Alice?

**That man I keep seeing?**

When you look for Bella?

**Yes. I think I know his name. :D**

HOW? WHERE? WHAT IS HIS NAME?

**Jeez, why are you always so excitable about anything pertaining to Bella? You've never even met her! ;)**

She's our best friend's sister. And she might be hurt. And I can read his mind. What is his name?

**Good point… :S I saw him in a DIY shop buying lots of wood and metal… And his credit card read 'Randall' it could be a fake name but maybe worth checking out?**

Definitely. Don't tell Jacob though - if it is a false lead it will just hurt him.

**I'm on it xx**

* * *

><p>Nothing?<p>

**No.**

**The name lead to nothing. Randall - whoever he is, is a false identity. I'm so sorry.**

It's fine.

**Edward, I can tell you're upset.**

**We'll find her.**

Alice. Stop it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bells,<em>

_It's three years today you've been gone._

_I wanted to commemorate it by my annual 'turning into a wolf and scouring Seattle' thing that has become my staple in big events you shouldn't be missing._

_But Dad said no, and that if I left he'd not put any money towards finding you._

_He's a cop._

_He's seen this shit go down before._

_So he thinks you're dead._

_I don't think he can stand hoping anymore, so I don't really blame him._

_He's tired of disappointment._

_I am too, but I'm younger, and I've had much less of it than he has._

_Charlie's not here so I could have snuck out but the Cullens are here and they are sad too (they all want you to come back as much as I do.) so I kind of want to be sad with them._

_We need a distraction._

_So we're going bike racing where you and me used to ride our little peddle bikes and pretend they were horses and motorbikes and dragons._

_I liked it there._

_And I haven't been there for a really long time._

_Love you,_

_Jake,_

_xx_

**PART TWO ^^**

**I am not sure whether or not this and the last chapter should be one?**

**COMMENTS?**

**Also; I spent a VERY LONG TIME trying to decipher time lines so here's what I've got and I'll try and make it make sense.**

**Bella went missing in AUGUST, at FIFTEEN, their SIXTEENTH birthday is in SEPTEMBER,**

**The CULLENS arrived when they were SEVENTEEN around Christmas (so they were new seventeen).**

**Their EIGHTEENTH birthday passed and nothing happened until the THIRD year she was gone and in AUGUST the MONTH BEFORE THIER NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY she arrived in Forks again.**

**Hope it makes sense, message me if it doesn't,,**

**LOVE YOU ALL,,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XX**


	12. Letters Pertaining to Bella: Part Three

She's lovely, Jake :)

**I know you're lying, Alice, she's a mess. **

WELL DUH!

What?

POOR BELLA HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL. DID YOU JUST EXPECT HER TO BE FINE WITH IT ALL?

**i didn't really think of it like that, I assumed she'd come back and everything would be back to normal. **

Jake - things like this, they don't just go 'back to normal' from what we gathered she was treated like crap and that's messed with her mind, she needs help, Jake, she moth not be ok, she could have been hurt… physically too. 

**IF ANYONE HURT MY SISTER THEY WILL DIE. **

Jake! CALM! Yes; they will pay, but you can't say things like that near Bella. She seems to hate any form of violence suggested towards her old pack. 

**BUT WHY?**

BECAUSE HER PACK CONSISTED OF MORE THAN JUST HER AND THE LEADER! 

**Huh?**

MAYBE THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE PACK ARE THE SAME AS HER?

**If they are, will you help them, like you're helping Bells?**

Of course. We all will. 

**Thanks, Alice. **

Oh - and the sentence I've heard from Bella makes me assume she's lovely ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella - <strong>

You won't talk about it, so maybe you'll write about it? 

I don't want to think about it Jake, sorry. 

**Stop apologising!**

Sorry. 

* * *

><p><strong>You're getting better, aren't you Bells?<strong>

I don't think my mess resolves itself like that, Jake. 

**But… You know I'm shit at this junk, you're… Better, aren't you? **

I feel better. 

**Why won't you let me tell Dad you're home? **

I want to surprise him. 

**He hates surprises, and so do you. You're lying. **

Jake, when I was lost I only about you and Dad, 

**What does that have to do with anything? **

I was so scared that you were messed up or hurt or hated me. 

**Why would we hate you?**

Because I left you. 

**Bella, you didn't leave us! It wasn't your fault! **

**Bella? **

**Bella please answer, **

* * *

><p><span>Jacob - going to shops, don't freak like I know you are right now, I'll be back with ice cream! ;) <span>

- Bella

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Message from Jacob: Carlisle? <strong>

Message from Carlisle: What's wrong Jacob? 

**Message from Jacob: Nothing Doc, I was just wondering something, **

Message from Carlisle: Fire away, 

**Message from Jacob: Why is Bella a cat when we're all wolves? **

Message from Carlisle: Is it down to gender?

**Message from Jacob: I thought about that but Leah is a wolf… **

Message from Carlisle: Then maybe it's down to heart, you say that Wolves are dependent on the heart and spirit of the person, could you ever see Bella as a wolf? 

**Message from Jacob: No… That's too… violent, for Bella. **

Message from Carlisle: Then maybe that's your answer. 

* * *

><p><strong>Message from Jake: Edward, Bella's home alone, can you chill with her while I'm out? I'm going outta my mind leaving her alone. <strong>

Message from Edward: I'm already here, Bella called me, :)

**Message from Jake: BELLA called YOU? **

Message from Edward: Yes… She does every time you have to go out? 

**Message from Jake: Oh… Kay… **

* * *

><p><span>EdwardEdwardEdward! <span>

**What's up Bella? **

I am bored. Entertain me immediately. 

**Someone's a little princess aren't they? **

Yes, In fact I am. 

**Not generally associated with pride but i'll go with it, and why aren't you just talking, why notes… and why pink paper? **

Written words are more permanent than spoken ones. 

**Poetic...**

Dramatic… 

**Touché, **

So let's play twenty questions, I want to know how old you are. 

**Or i could tell you and we could go cliff diving? **

I GUESS FOUR BILLION YEARS. CAN WE GO NOW?

**You're a little out, born 1901, let's go. **

* * *

><p><span>Message from Dad: Jacob, Convention was good, hope you were ok alone, be back in three days. <span>

* * *

><p><em>Jake, <em>

_I know you'll be angry, I know that you'll yell and break things and give the people you love a hard time. _

_I've been thinking about this letter every moment for the last weeks, how I was going to say goodbye to you, and I'm trying to justify to you that I'm doing the right thing, it is right I promise. When I came back I thought I'd just see how you were, then I saw you and plans changed, I had to be with you again, then I met the Cullens and I wanted to be with them too. _

_Please don't be mean to the Cullens, they're great, and I am so happy you met them all. _

_Being back home had been the best few weeks for such a long time, doing stupid stuff and riding bikes and not having any obligations to anyone or anything, It's been like a vacation from all the crap that's happened the last couple of years. _

_But the thing is I can't afford a vacation. _

_And there are people counting on me to finish what I started. _

_And maybe it's stupid and childish to leave a letter rather than face to face but, let's be honest Jake, you would have tied me to a chair before you let me go back. _

_I made a mess of my life, and that's ok, I can live with the consequences of that, _

_but I can't live knowing that people are suffering because of my bad choices. _

_And I won't. _

_Imagine your pack was in the same situation; would you leave them to rot? Suffer? Because you were a selfish brat that wanted to see your sibling? You wouldn't leave a single one behind and, after all, we are still twins. _

_You were the lucky one, Jake, we always used to joke about how I was the spoiled little princess and I would be the richer one with the better family, and I used to agree. _

_Then the opportunity presented itself and I chose the wrong path, went the wrong way and ended up down a black highway going nowhere. If the roles were reversed you would have gone the right way, I know you would have, you're so much better at this than me. _

_You want to know the weird thing? _

_Even if you had done the better thing, I'm still glad it was me and not you. _

_After all, I am twenty four minutes older than you. _

_I'm not going to promise to come back because i can't._

_Thing is I'll probably not get out of this and i can live with that consequence of yet another choice. _

_But if i come back in years from now and the box of letters beneath your bed has another single note in it I will hunt you down. _

_Let dad clear out my room, throw away my clothes and confine me to memory, have birthdays and Christmases and forget about me and my purple motor bike. And let dad get on with his life rather than making him feel guilty for trying, he doesn't have to know I ever came back. _

_I shouldn't have. _

_But I don't regret that either. _

_The second I left I allotted myself until my nineteenth birthday to go back, that's in two days from now. _

_Please, Jake, let the Cullens throw you a party and for gods sake enjoy it. Get on with your nineteenth year. _

_I love you so much, but we have different lives now; don't be angry at anyone because mine isn't the greatest one I could have had. _

_All my love, _

_Your twin, _

_Bella. _

_xx_

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEEEEEP. <strong>

**_REVIEW! _**

**XX**


	13. Letters Pertaining to Edward

_Edward._

_Call me stupid, call me sentimental,_

_Call me dull, childish, sad and pathetic._

_Quite frankly I'd take it,_

_but I need you to know this before I leave._

_I've never been the kind of girl that could easily just say what she felt, i suppose I'm more the sort to dance around the subject unsure and scared and stupid, too scared to actually admit how I feel just to make sure I don't get hurt._

_Such tendencies have multiplied in recent events._

_But here goes:_

_Thank you._

_I know, stupid, but thank you, thank you for just being you, and for being in Forks in the right time for us to meet, thank you for being kind, and always just a phone call away when i needed someone to talk to, or to laugh with, to cliff dive with, even just to sit with in silence._

_I came to Forks for Jacob, and I was happy with him._

_But you made Forks better than all the places I've seen these past years; Paris, London, Venice, New York, they all paled in comparison when you were in Forks._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is this._

_Goodbye Edward._

_I really am going to miss you._

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short but I'm busy and after next week chapters will longer and more interesting, and this is alone because it will be explained later <strong>

**xx**


	14. Clues and Cluelessness

Edward was in high spirits until he reached hearing distance of the house.

Edward could not tell what was wrong - Jacob's thoughts were incoherent ramblings, snippets of pictures and scents and anger and as he drew nearer his ears were filled with the sounds of breaking.

The vampire barged through the front door - not pausing to knock and surveying the path of destruction that led to Bella's room, chairs, tables, shredded books, smashed pictures, torn papers, torn sheets and pillows, all nothing compared to her room though, with the drawers of every dresser flung around the small room, contents strewn across the floor and furniture, yielding clothes and books and tiny treasures, Jacob feverishly scrambled trough the piles of assorted belongings and growled, shaking as he tried to stop from transforming.

"Jake!" Edward bellowed, finally managing to cease Jacob's endlessly angry clawing through Bella's possessions.

"What the hell are you doing? Where is Bella?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He bellowed, the scream rattling the windows and he flung a drawer in his hands towards the wall, shattering it into splinters, garments littering the floors.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHERE IS SHE?" Edward's yell matched Jacob's in volume and intensity, his hands itched to throw something to as he felt uselessness creep up on him.

"She. Left. A. Letter. She's. Gone. Back. To. Them." His words were brimming with fury and impatience, he wrung his hangs together, tearing them through his ragged hair and snarling as he tried to retain his shape.

"Did she leave any way to contact her? Anything about where she was going? ANYTHING?" Edward tried to rationalise, knowing that anger would worsen the situation irrevocably.

"She said NOTHING ABOUT WHERE SHE WAS GOING!" Jacob's sentence stared calmly until he reached the end and shoved a dresser over, the wood cracking and splintering on impact,

"I'm calling the others, calm down, we'll find her, have you looked every where?"

Jacob growled without answer or human words,

"Jake - we aren't going to lose her. We aren't letting that happen. Not. Ever." Edward spat the sentence out, dialling and barley managing not to break the small silver phone.

"Can I see the letter?" Edward said slowly, trying not to start the panicking werewolf on another screaming fit as the house could most likely not take it, Jacob was collapsed on her bed now, surrounded by the rubble, a crumpled piece of white paper was clutched in his hand and he offered it the Edward without answer, staring at the wall, his thoughts agonising.

The paper was worn with folds though it was not old, simply over read, and crushed so tightly it almost ripped as he unfurled the creases.

He revelled in her hand writing, loopy and hurried, a messy scrawl that inhibited both herself and her situation, sentences jumped out and he heard them read in her soft voice, saw her write them as teardrops dribbled down her face like rain and smudged the ink on the page:

Edward read the letter, not bothering to hide the way each and every one of her words affected him, the pride in how she spoke about his own family, the adoration at her sarcastic little jokes that made him somehow want to laugh and cry at the same time, the way he felt about her strength and conviction at giving herself up to save her own clan - in a move that few her age could ever do.

He was angry at her, ultimatly, for being strong enough to take herself from the people that loved her, even if it was for other people, she was still gone, and he had no way of finding her.

This would destroy Jacob, and he was doubtful he would survive it either.

But even his anger was dulled at her words, her love was not directed at him, and yet he revelled in the words as her soft voice saying them resounded throughout his head.

He folded the letter gently,

"We will find her, Jake, I swear."

Jacob answered with a grunt as he raked his nails down his arms, blood rising in rivulets and healing and then being torn apart again.

Edward sullenly surveyed the destruction around the room, everything that was once hers lay in piles of distorted trash now, her carful organisation a ghost and he was almost angry that Jake had destroyed it all and still found nothing.

And then his eyes found something else.

"Jake,"

Edward's voice held an excitement and a joy that was utterly insensitive at this moment that Jacob almost yelled at him for daring to show any semblance of joy in the climate, the words in his head made Edward the gentleman cringe.

"Jake shut up and look at that." His words were unnaturally rough, retaining little of his smart and polite exterior.

Edward stretched out a pale hand, snatching the small square of paper laying beneath the destruction and clinging to the back of the bookcase, impaled on a small splinter and seeming to glow as the two looked at it.

It was tiny, barley bigger than his thumb, like a stamp, and with just the barest semblance of anything recognisable.

Edward knew she had never meant them to find this, and that she had probably not even known it was there.

Jacob's voice was a revered whisper as the duo - united in their adoration of the missing girl - knew this was their closest lead:

"That's the Seattle space needle."

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**CLIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFF !**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**SORRY IT'S BEEN AGES, BEEN SO BUSY WITH OTHER STORIES AND X-MAS AND EVERYTHING. **

**HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS - I DID,**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT,**

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

**PLEASE CHEAK OUT MY OTHER STORIES **

**xx**


	15. Fire

A shimmering blue convertible - complete with tan leather seats that smelled of bleach and cleaning products, a top of the range CD player that filled the car with soft piano music and a backseat strewn with over a hundred scraps of paper.

The door swung open softly, and a pair of jeans stepped onto the lot, followed by a small body in clothes that lacked any semblance of style, a black hoodie, reaching halfway to her knees, sweats that clung like skin to her long legs, her hair was swept into a pony tail and - though it was hardly morning and would be a dark day anyway, large sunglasses that concealed more than half of her face.

She pulled a satchel that was almost bigger than she was from the passenger seat, carrying the huge bulky thing with ease as she pulled her hood over her ears to conceal her face from passers by and the cold rain. Her trainers slapped against the wet asphalt as she walked a few paces and unzipped the bag, revealing sheaths of papers and books, napkins, drawings, notes, lists, all depicting the same subtle and hidden meanings, and directions, she thumbed through it slowly, discerning that everything was there, then pulled a small silver box from her pocket.

Delving to the very bottom of the satchel she yanked out the large plastic container, that sloshed with liquid as she drew it out and weighed it in her hands.

It screeched as she unscrewed it, and a heady, heavy black ooze dripped from inside it, dousing the papers, though she had yet to use even a quarter. Following this she walked beck to the car, pressing a button inside that forced the roof down with a buzz.

The ooze dribbled down across the supple leather, the silver dashboard, she tore the seats to shreds with her nails and smashed the windows with several swift blows once she was certain no one was near.

The car had gone from a beauty - bred for speed, power and class, to looking as though it should belong in the apocalypse.

She flicked the silver box and a small light flickered at it's jaws.

Touching it to the bag she heaved it's blazing contents to the car, dropping it onto a dip in the brutalised seats were oil had collected.

In mere minutes the car was a mere skeleton, tongues of fire dancing across the blackened frame and eating away the leather and melting a CD player to oblivion.

There was a loud _Phut _as it hit the fuel tank and the girl that stood warming her back against the fire lost consciousness for a moment, waking to find the ashen remains.

She danced closer and back with the blink of an eye; seeing the bag a molten mess and the remains just garbage.

She half smiled sadly, and turned away though the car was still smoking, filling the area with a smog that would mask her scent and tracks,

She mutated into a strange and beautiful sight that none of the motel's residents would see through the smoke, and the great cat bounded across the lot, she headed to the very coast, were the sand was golden and the sun was beginning to rise behind the rain clouds, where the sea serenaded her and she ran faster than eyes could see down the beaches that were empty in the early morning,

She was going where there were lots of beaches - so she had to get used to it, she reasoned as she thrilled at the feel of the softness that threatened to throw her from her mission.

Sand swept though her paws, flying in clouds behind her


	16. Strategy

Six wolves bigger than cars and seven vampires with black iris's scoured Seattle, seen as blurs by the residents in the dark, and inquisitive young adults in the day time.

But almost a day had passed.

And there was no hint of her.

Not a smudge of her intense scent,

Not a single mahogany hair or fluff of silvery fur snagged around the glacial September city.

_She isn't here._

Sam's voice was calm and collected, but Edward could hear the expletives roaring in his mind, as could the wolves, and Jasper could feel it,

Edward snarled, hating uncertainty that she had to be here, alongside the fact that she clearly wasn't.

"Alice, are your visions still blurred?" He growled to his tiny sister.

"Surprisingly the ability to see werewolves hasn't appeared in the last half an hour, Edward, we'll have to find her without."

"Carlisle have you called the Denali coven?" Alice deflected her interrogation to Carlisle shamelessly but it worked.

"Yes, but there was no answer, I left a message and they will help us when they get it, but we're on our own until then."

"Then we try harder. Scent isn't working so let's use our eyes. Keep a look out for anything that could have anything to do with her, the space needle seems like a good start since that was what the picture was of." Jacob made the order with an intensity they had never heard unless it pertained to her.

A calm and collected person by nature Jacob rarely needed to use such demands and orders, especially alongside the battle plans currently manifesting in his mind for her captor when they were both found, Edward was worried that in haste to gather revenge the safety of Bella may be overlooked.

"We better find her by tomorrow, if she thinks for a second I'm just going to get over it and have a party back she's lost it." Jacob murmured, shifting before conformation and darting away.

But then a picture, a string of words floated to the foremost part of Jacob's mind, and for a moment the vampire was confused.

And then he was angry.

A growl in his throat and soon had the wolf pinned against the ground in an anger he didn't like, but didn't care enough to cease.

"_What letter?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is maaaaad... <strong>

**Well... **

**It's been a while... **

**I've been focused on a few other stories i have going lately and I have been neglecting this one... oops. **

**It was a boring chapter but it will kick off in the next couple! I'll try not to take as long next time ;)**

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES THEY ARE MUCH BETTER! **

**REVIEW!**

**XX**


	17. Whispers and Screams

"I thought I gave it to you!" Jacob murmured as Edward glared at him over the top of the soft white envelope.

"I don't want to know what it says, do I?" He said as Edward folded the letter and placed it in his pocket, unable to meet his gaze and unable to form a coherent sentence.

"We need to find her." He choked out as he worked past the desperate joy that he didn't want to explain, while avoiding the odd looks Jasper was giving him.

The search party began again after the brief break in which the Cullens and the Wolves had been parted for once.

Edward swung street through street, searching every mind he could hear for any whisper of her, his need to see her, to hold her, tell her - _not the time!_

He had to find her first.

He was at the top of a sky scraper when he heard the whispers that were strangely familiar and yet completely unheard of before.

He desperately dove into these strange, dreamy, whispery minds, trying to flush out the similarity, and heard almost thirty of the strange in and out voices - like a fading radio - sizzling about. He picked out each, his expert mind tuning into each a little more now they had full attention.

_Blood… _

_Bars… _

_Fight… _

_Wolf… _

_Cat… _

_Free… _

_Dog… _

_Fury… _

_Coller… _

_Cut… _

The sounds of snarls echoed throughout their minds collectively, the smell of blood was sharp in their thoughts.

And then he realised where he had heard the whispery voices before.

They got louder for barley a second but it was long enough.

Because, alongside blood and chains and fear and hurt and hate that was filling everything they had, an image, and a name slipped forward.

A pure silver cat, with a swinging tale and stunning chocolate eyes, smeared with blood and gore, with sliced skin and matted fur, and the single statement of:

_'Bella promised… come back… free...' _


	18. The Sound of Silence

The wolves were more exhausted than they'd ever been - and yet none of the pack had ever moved faster.

In the early light of the dewy morning a vicious cloud of encroaching fur and diamond skin swept through the city, bouncing off walls as though they were mere stepping stones, skidding across intersections of highways, leaping across skyscrapers, vampire and wolf joined the growing swarm as they arrived from all over the city, following the call of Edward's urgent voice that resounded throughout the city.

The crowd halted abruptly as the murky Sound came into view, a vampire pacing wildly in froth of the railings, sopping wet and drenched in muck. Looking up to greet his strange family he simply barked an order of 'Follow me.' - his voice too somber to be good, stepping over the railings he plunged into he dirty liquid, sinking beneath quickly - diamond skin ceasing to shine as he was over come with the black goo.

The other's followed in a just barley controlled dive, managing to see the ghostly glow of Edward Cullen ahead of them, and pounded the water behind their hands and paws, creating waves above the surface that only served to confuse the people above.

Looming from the darkness there was a shape, tucked into the mud and dirt and sand at the bottom, there was a door.

Edward signed quickly that it was stronger than he was - a surprise to all alongside a thankful omen that they were getting closer - and was assisted by the Cullens as the wolves sped upwards to the surface for air, the Cullens in all of their unnatural strength did all they could, but for the first time were bested by the metal that refused to move even an inch.

When the wolves appeared again it was their strength tipping the scales, scrabbling with paws and the hands that transformed occasionally the door opened with an echoey creak and bubbles spat from the crack.

Yanking the door open with their new purchase on the metal was not easy even then, but they managed to open it wide enough for Alice to slip inside and push.

Eventually there was a gap wide enough for the group - when the wolves were human shape and size of course as the door did not open wide enough for even half of their wolf forms.

Gasping for breath the boys collapsed to the floor - aside from Jacob who - despite not having enough oxygen in his blood to even see properly - was looking around the entry way which was half filled with water.

Seeing in the dark the band stepped cautiously forward, discovering a labyrinth of tunnels, a fork leading to a fork, a dead end leading to a tiny hole that they could barley scrabble through.

Edward guided them as best he could as the voices faded in and out, as scent had abandoned them - over powered with rot and blood and dirt, this was all they could rely on - leaving them stuck as Edward's face screwed up when the voices halted.

And then there was a heartbeat.

And they clung to it like a lifeline, the only true representation that there was anything here.

Another followed, as more came into hearing distance, soon there were dozens of them, shooting tunnel to tunnel the pack spilled into a long room - bigger than most of Seattle - and a set of lights buzzed and clicked above them, luminous fluresents spilled choppy light into the cavernous room that was filled with the aching beats - strained and strong alike.

There were cages. Rows of them, hundreds of crude iron boxes the size of coffins. Few were empty, with smatterings of straw or food across the dirt floor.

But then there were the cages that were full.

And eyes stared at them.

Thousands of them.


	19. Sparks

"I thought Shape shifters were rare." Emmet yelped as he took in the hundreds surrounding them.

"I did too." Sam said slowly, taking in the cages.

"Well clearly they aren't," Rosalie said, staring at the strange metal collars they were wearing.

"Does anyone see Bella?" Jacob spoke in urgency,

"There's no hint of her scent around here, let's get some of these cages open, someone must know her."

"Bella isn't here." A pale faced boy with a buzz cut said from the shadows of the nearest cage, most of the other sat staring into space, paying little attention.

"But she has to be. Where else can she be?" Jacob yelped, tremors running down his spine.

"She's with him, or she nearly is, she's getting there."

"Where is he? Where is she going?"

"To find the Leader, to fight him, she said she sent you here to help us," A young teenager spoke from a little further away, "Are you going to help us? Bella promised us, she said you were kind, she said you would open the cages. Please open the cages, it's almost time."

"Time? Time for what?" Edward said desperately,

"Time for the sparks - we need to get out before the sparks, she made us promise to not let the sparks go off when you were here." His eyes were wide and cloudy, his voice shook when he said the word 'spark' and he was shivering despite his unnatural heat.

"What are the sparks?" Carlisle asked,

"The collars, they make sparks and they hurt, please help us, we need help, the cages burn." The boy let loose streams of tears as he clung to the bars that sizzled at his skin and caused the skin to blister and burn.

Emmet reached towards the cage the boy was sitting in, clenching the bar in his meaty fist he yanked at it, it squealed with pressure but didn't move, despite barley being as thick as Emmet's finger, immune to the fiery bars the Cullen's pulled desperately at them, with two pulling at it, there was a crunch and it bent outwards, starting on another cage the others began to pull the bars to pieces, needing to remove at least three before there was a big enough gap to let the strangely skinny and startled adolescents in the cages free.

Rosalie inspected the collars herself while the other worked the bars, the wolves tried to talk with the cationic ones that barley moved as they were given thier path to freedom.

"It's like a taser, but a thousand times more powerful…" She mused to herself, fiddling with the wiring inside as the metal refused her attempts to tear it off, alongside the help of several wolves, and plucked the wiring delicately,

A nasal buzzing filled the room that made them turn in confusion as it came from every direction,

"It's coming from the collars!" She shouted, as the collar she was working on suddenly spat sparks and began to whir and buzz, heating it quickly and she watched in horror as a spike at least three inches long spat our from it, directly into the neck of the boy in front of her, an electrical current travelled viciously down the spike embedded in his spine, fizzing and biting at the flesh there, a burn already forming, it was happening to everyone of them and they doubled over in pain, letting out snarls and cries as the current got stronger and stronger,

The boy with the buzz cut that had spoken first screamed, writhing on the floor next to Alice that dropped to help but was yanked back as familiar tremors rocked his body and he exploded into a sooty grey wolf the size of a car,

"The voice!" Edward yelled having new insight into their minds where it had been fuzzy before.

"Their leader, he's… controlling them somehow, they can't stop - they're going to attack!"


	20. Baying for Blood

The collected voice rung throughout the mobs disjointed minds, fading and then screaming an order that the creatures complied with without thought, prowling in a selected circle, letting out piteous moans or startling shrieks, baying and calling with fur raising on their heckles,

_"Do not kill. Attack. Hurt. Wound. But not yet. She is coming to me." _The whispery voice echoed in a sullen order with pure and utter order across the army.

The creatures - not just wolves, the Cullens and La-Push wolves noted, but instead a crowd of baying hounds, serpentine snakes with bodies the size of cars, shivering bears, salivating wolves, a hawk the size of a horse hovering amongst the slimy ceiling, there was no order between size or colour but they shared the strange and eerie similarity of expression.

As in the fact that there wasn't one.

Dead eyes that didn't seem to see.

Worse: snarls tore through the room through there was no anger in them - rather a disjointed pull of muscles that contracted the notes.

Worst: Jasper clutching his head in a pain he had not felt ever before now, the complete and blurring wild and maddening swirling pull of emotion building against the incessant numbness; fear and pain and sadness and fury and revenge and hate and loathing and love and loss, each one building like a wave as an elicit and utterly _wrong_ numbness strangled every single one of them, the flash in an eyes gone as soon as it came and replaced with the misty nothing that was slowly choking Jasper, Alice clung to him, trying to calm, trying to help, but simply spoke comforting words to a statue caught in an earthquake.

_"I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming." _

A voice chanted in an echo through their collective minds, a mantra and guide and saviour as the swell of emotions soared and then plummeted once more - crushed.

Edward quickly translated the unsaid words for his family that could hear nothing,

_"Bella?" _Jacob screamed though his head, shivering though he was already in his wolves body,

"She's not here, Jake," Esme spoke gently, knowing without telling what he was looking for, placing a cool hand on Jacob's shoulder while he spun around in the tight circle the masses had encased them in,

"Bella can you hear us through them?" Edward shouted suddenly, his eyes alight as he stared desperatly into the eyes of the boy that had once spoken to them.

_"I didn't mean for this to happen! You found the clue too early, you weren't supposed to be here for another three minutes - by then the collars would have turned off and they'd be safe to help - Edward I'm so -" _The voice through the connection was asking wildly, through both hysteria and the annoying fading it seemed to undertake near constantly.

Edward used all he knew of the pack's collective mind, trying to shove his way into Bella's head through the sooty wolf's brain, but she rebutted him wildly, as though taking a punch in the chest he stumbled with the force and the animals surrounding them snarled and cried or cawed, pain running deeper through them than Edward as they had bared the brunt of her shield.

_"Know this, Cullens, Bella will be lucky to live into the next hour. Surprise is dashed for her and I have my hostages. See if you can bid her goodbye." _The monotone retired momentarily, refracting across the animals heads and their screams of pain turned into a chilling reaction against the words as foam frothed at their mouths and claws retracted.

_"Oh really?"_ Bella's voice sang in a challenge - Edward dug into the creatures minds again, rooting out every connection until he found one deeply ingrained in the bottom, it radiated pain, and fear and hate, and he found how the boy cowered from it, shaking as Edward dug into it and how his mind screamed in terror as it spoke, but Edward pushed forwards, skipping from the wolfs mind to the darker one, immediately plunged into sunny weather, green grass, the flash of corrugated white, the soft breeze and a set of fierce brown eyes.

Edward stared at Bella - torn clothing and ruffled hair and blazing eyes and challenge written across her features

Edward stared at Bella through the mind of the maniacal creature that immediately fledged memoirs of cages and chains and brown eyes hooded with tears and more pain,

"You're finally home." The monotone purred, and the pop of flexing muscles filled her ears as the two shivered and shook.


	21. The calm before the storm

"I have been at home for a few months, it's been rather blissful," Bella spat, stepping a little closer to her captor, his dirty blonde hair gleaming in the california sunlight,

"Ah yes, how did your brother react to your appearance?"

"Tears of joy, what can I say? I'm beloved by all."

"I am afraid I do not share any form of feeling towards you, you are a thorn in my side at this point."

"Did I ruin your little scheme?"

"Why did you feel the need to? That is all I ask before I kill you, my army would have been better - for all of us."

"A world of shape-shifters? Us as gods while the humans that do not share or little mutation are treated as cattle? How would that be better for the humans I love?"

"Humans are stupid, ugly, foul, detestable, loathsome -"

"I get it, you don't like them, do you always feel the need to exaggerate so?" Bella interrupted the ongoing stream of obscenities,

"We are a better race, Bella, stronger, longer living, we are gods - they just need to see it."

"By enslaving them? Experimenting on them?"

"My experiments worked, we can create gods as well as be them, the humans I chose should feel blessed."

"Barely ten percent of your experiments lived,"

"You turned out rather well, didn't you? And all of those in the bunker in the sound, birds and serpents and rodents and fish, all thanks to me!"

"You stole me from my family to mutate my wolf gene you -"

"You were nothing until I helped you." The blonde spat, "Just some stupid girl that wasn't special enough to shift, and I not only made you one of so few female shifters - I made you the only feline one! You are special now! You are stronger than your brother, you don't need him to defend you!"

"Like you didn't need yours?"

"Do not speak of him."

"You murdered your brother, Clint, killed him in your stupid experiments,"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It was no ones fault but yours!" Bella screamed. "Your foolishness broke apart you and the people you loved. And me from the people I did." Bella calmly spoke, "I escaped you, got out and went back but I could't just leave,"

"You could have been safe, I didn't know where you lived,"

"I had to save my family."

"You abandoned your family to come here -"

"My other family." Bella spoke clearly,

"They are my army."

"They are people."

"They are gods."

"Then you the devil in their eyes."

"The devil was created by the foolishness of man, and is given power by their stupidity."

"If you so believe me and my family gods then you should realise that the devil rarely bests him. And you shall not best us anymore."

Bella leapt forwards, her transformation taking hold as voices tumbled into her head and she could hear the snarls of her family attacking each other in a mess of Cullens, Queliutes and prisoners.

* * *

><p>I actually forgot about this, hello if you're still reading x<p> 


	22. The Happy Ending

Bella pulled a shred of her shirt from the ground and wrapped it - red faced around her torso, raking her nails across the dried blood that flaked away leaving her skin a pale pink.

She ran her fingers through her hair and across her new scars that hadn't had the time to heal yet - really it was just a way of avoiding looking at the bloody body on the ground next to her that she hadn't been able to limp away from yet.

Three shifters that were as scathed as she was were using scraps to cover themselves embarrassed as they tried to joke about the situation that had saved them all.

"How long have you been able to break the collars?" Bella questioned them as they avoided her eyes,

"I worked it out about a week after you left." John - a red head with too many freckles and soft forest eyes said, turning scarlet,

"Why did you never do it?"

"Too afraid,"

"And now?" Bella met the short red heads eyes softly, trying not to cringe when she remembered the sound of his claws ripping into Clint's flesh,

"You came back, without even a thought about the danger to help them, I wasn't just going to let you die."

"And it worked for everyone under the sound?"

"Yes, your wolves and the vampires shouldn't have got too hurt, unless they were truly terrible fighters," He smirked, "I've been slowly lowering the voltage the collars gave out, planning on finding a day when he was weaker, or gone or just asleep."

"Thank you for helping, all of you," She addressed the brunette that became a lion, and the blonde that became a snake, while

"Sorry for taking so long."

"You did it - that's what matters."

"So… What happens now?"

"I guess we all go back to where we came from."

"He took a lot of us from orphanages, we don't have anywhere to go back to."

"You'll have to come home with me then." Bella decided on the spot - consequences be damned, she wasn't leaving anyone that had been hurt by him be alone anymore.

As the four were walking across the beach in a vaguely Washington themed direction there was an intense fleet of sports cars that arrived with squeals of breaks and an attack of hugs and cries and - in Bellas case - kisses from vampires that were slightly sparkling in the evening sun.

None of them however seemed inclined to leave the soft sand and echoing beach, and stayed bundled in piles of arms and legs on the sand or in the sea in a flurry of voices and laughs and weeping and hugging and - a lot of in Bella's case - kisses.

As the morning came the cars sailed in different directions, carrying two or three shifters that originated from the same place in each -with promises of calls and emails and to never forget each other.

Bella leaned her legs across Jacobs lap and her head in Edwards as they headed home - followed by almost ten shifters that had decided to live in the Cullens household until they had their own, and settled to what may have been the softest sleep she had in years.

When they returned to find Charlie there was a tearful reunion that Charlie would deny happened and calls from different states.

And Bella answered everyone with a happy hello.


End file.
